Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-078617 discloses a conventional control device for an internal combustion engine which performs main fuel injection split into a first main fuel injection and a second main fuel injection for premix charged compression ignition (PCCI) so that a combustion waveform (heat generation rate pattern) showing a change of a heat generation rate over time becomes a two-peak shape. This conventional control device for an internal combustion engine was configured to perform pre-injection when a temperature of an engine body (cooling water temperature) was lower than a reference temperature and further, when performing pre-injection, to reduce the amount of injection of the second main fuel injection by exactly the amount of injection of the pre-injection at the time of a low engine load and to reduce the amount of injection of the first main fuel injection by exactly the amount of injection of the pre-injection at the time of a high engine load.